The present invention relates to a cup attaching apparatus for attaching a cup (a processing jig such as a suction cup, a leap cup which is attached through a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet, or the like) to a lens to be processed (subject lens), which cup is used at the time of processing a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens.
A cup attaching apparatus of this type is designed such that a scale plate provided with a scale as well as a subject lens are illuminated, an image of the scale and an image of a mark point provided on the subject lens by a lens meter or the like are formed on a screen, and the scale image and mark point image are observed so as to effect alignment for attaching the cup.
In the case of a bifocal lens, an image of its small lens portion is formed on the screen, while, in the case of a progressive multifocal lens, an image of a layout mark or a hidden mark (marked in advance) printed on the lens surface is formed on the screen, and the alignment is effected on the basis of the image of the small lens portion or the mark and the image of the scale.
However, the kinds of lenses are diverse, and the cup attaching position for a bifocal lens and a progressive multifocal lens, in particular, differ depending on the lenses, it has not been easy to attach the cup to the lens with high accuracy by the alignment using the scale plate.
In view of the problems of the above-described related art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cup attaching apparatus which makes it possible to effect the cup attachment with high accuracy and with ease.
To achieve the above-noted object, the present invention is characterized by having the following features.
(1) A cup attaching apparatus for attaching a cup for eyeglass lens processing to a subject lens to be processed, comprising:
an imaging optical system, which obtains an image of the lens by illuminating the lens with rays of light shaped to be larger in diameter than the lens;
a display;
a display control unit, which displays, on the display, the obtained lens image and an alignment mark superimposed on the obtained lens image, the alignment mark having substantially the same contour as a small lens portion of a bifocal lens;
a first input unit, which inputs an amount of offset of the alignment mark with respect to a cup attachment center; and
a second input unit, which inputs layout data for layout of the lens with respect to a target lens shape,
wherein the display control unit determines a display position of the alignment mark based on the inputted offset amount and layout data, and displays the alignment mark at the determined display position on the display.
(2) The cup attaching apparatus according to (1), wherein the imaging optical system includes an illuminating light source, an optical element shaping the light from the light source, a screen plate on which the lens image is formed, and an imaging element obtaining the lens image thus formed.
(3) The cup attaching apparatus according to (1), wherein the display control unit displays, on the display, at least one of a reference mark indicative of the cup attachment center, and a cup mark indicative of a contour of the cup.
(4) The cup attaching apparatus according to (1), wherein the display control unit displays, on the display, a plurality of horizontally extending line marks based on the cup attachment center or the alignment mark.
(5) The cup attaching apparatus according to (1), wherein the display control unit displays, on the display, a plurality of vertically extending line marks based on the alignment mark.
(6) A cup attaching apparatus for attaching a cup for eyeglass lens processing to a subject lens to be processed, comprising:
an imaging optical system, which obtains an image of the lens by illuminating the lens with rays of light shaped to be larger in diameter than the lens;
a display;
a display control unit, which displays, on the display, the obtained lens image and an alignment mark of a progressive multifocal lens, superimposed on the obtained lens image;
a first input unit, which inputs an amount of offset of a far-use eyepoint with respect to a hidden mark of the progressive multifocal lens; and
a second input unit, which inputs layout data for layout of the lens with respect to a target lens shape,
wherein the display control unit determines a display position of the alignment mark based on the inputted offset amount and layout data, and displays the alignment mark at the determined display position on the display.
(7) The cup attaching apparatus according to (6), wherein the imaging optical system includes an illuminating light source, an optical element shaping the light from the light source, a screen plate on which the lens image is formed, and an imaging element obtaining the lens image thus formed.
(8) The cup attaching apparatus according to (6), wherein the display control unit displays, on the display, at least one of a reference mark indicative of a cup attachment center, and a cup mark indicative of a contour of the cup.
(9) The cup attaching apparatus according to (6), wherein the display control unit displays, on the display, a plurality of horizontally extending line marks as the alignment mark based on a cup attachment center.
(10) The cup attaching apparatus according to (6), wherein the display control unit displays, on the display, a plurality of vertically extending line marks based on a cup attachment center or the alignment mark.
(11) A cup attaching apparatus for attaching a cup for eyeglass lens processing to a subject lens to be processed, comprising:
an imaging optical system, which obtains an image of the lens by illuminating the lens with rays of light shaped to be larger in diameter than the lens;
a display;
a display control unit, which displays, on the display, the obtained lens image and an alignment mark of a progressive multifocal lens, superimposed on the obtained lens image, the alignment mark including a plurality of horizontally extending line marks and/or a plurality of vertically extending line marks;
a first input unit, which inputs a distance of the plurality of line marks of the alignment mark; and
a second input unit, which inputs layout data for layout of the lens with respect to a target lens shape,
wherein the display control unit determines a display position of the alignment mark based on the inputted distance and layout data, and displays the alignment mark at the determined display position on the display.
(12) The cup attaching apparatus according to (11), wherein the imaging optical system includes an illuminating light source, an optical element shaping the light from the light source, a screen plate on which the lens image is formed, and an imaging element obtaining the lens image thus formed.
(13) The cup attaching apparatus according to (11), wherein the display control unit displays, on the display, at least one of a reference mark indicative of a cup attachment center, and a cup mark indicative of a contour of the cup.
(14) The cup attaching apparatus according to (11), wherein the display control unit displays, on the display, the plurality of horizontally extending line marks based on a cup attachment center.
(15) The cup attaching apparatus according to (11), wherein the display control unit displays, on the display, the plurality of vertically extending line marks based on a cup attachment center or the plurality of horizontally extending line marks.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. 2000-134250 (filed on Apr. 28, 2000), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.